


Harsh Mistress

by Tsuukai



Series: Tendering [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, M/M, What more do you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami frowns. “Aomine, you fucking reek of pheromones, you know that?!” He demanded, grabbing both ass cheeks in his palms and squeezing them. Aomine jerked up in surprise, both at the words and the motion. “You keep wagging this thing at others and someone’s going to snap, and pound this baby into submission.”</p><p> </p><p>(Where Kagami thinks Aomine is beautiful in all his vicious glory, but he would not have him in any other way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m…seriously starting to like this storyline. Even though the careers are over done, but I’m actually thinking about a plot forming somewhere in the background, and it is potentially scaring me. (AoKagaAo, what are you doing to me sanity ;__;) 
> 
> I guess you can blame that reason for this part being over 6000 words. Like, what the hell?

 

Aomine appears to be bearing down on the Lieutenant with a folder he was smacking on the desk with a firm snap of his wrist when Kagami makes his way to the firehouse in time to clock in. He does not see him more than hear from the others in the station that there was a _‘Bossy, good for nothing Officer who thinks he’s bigger than shit around here_ ’. Kagami does not reply to the derogatory remarks because he has already had one too many against him from misunderstandings. He can do without more problems.

So he makes his way to the Lieutenant’s office, wondering if the man needed help considering he was such a mousey saint, when he sees a familiar lean body bend forward to loom above said man.

There is no way Kagami can mistake the rump that is swaying stiffly for anyone to see and admire lustily; just a few days back he had been pounding into it against a grungy wall of a coffeehouse after its closure, feeding on those gasped moans and being eaten by an eager asshole.

Aomine is talking in a low steady stream, not seeing the point of raising his voice to a man who does not deserve his full wrath, even when the snivelling of the other was making things difficult to get actual statements of facts from a higher-up for his report. He almost wishes that there was someone who could look him in the eye and not stutter and mumble, and not almost faint from stress at merely talking to them (only others would disagree that they were not _talking_ to Aomine, rather having death wishes if they stood against him and his opinions).

As Aomine bent lower to show the ranked fireman details in his report, Kagami remained where he was, opposite the office, watching as the man’s ass moved. Seeing it now, unprecedented as it was, Kagami was inclined to grab the other and take him to some secluded corner of the firehouse—he is sure he can find some place without human traffic for twenty minutes tops—and resume his fantasies of stretching the dark-skinned man open to sink himself in slowly. To see dark blue eyes widen in shock first then close tightly against the world in a rush of pain and pleasure, so much that the line normally separating them would be blurred beyond human recognition.

And Kagami thinks ‘fantasies’ because they were just that; mere illusions in his head with no way to really materialise, especially when it was a rare sight indeed to see the main star of said dreams wagging the same body part Kagami was already having the urge to stamp his name on.

A tingling sensation made Kagami glance over to his right, where the kitchen-cum-dining area was placed, a few of his colleagues remaining stranded at the exit, they themselves glancing over at Aomine.

At first, he thought they were glaring at the officer, angry that Aomine was questioning their Arson Investigator’s report which was without a doubt transmitted to the police department where the information was ripped apart now by the one and only Aomine Daiki, bent over in all his fuckable glory. Thinking this as he glanced back over to them, he did a spit-take as he noticed that gleam in their eyes.

Frowning, he intensified his look, glaring, hoping they would catch his imposing look to _back the fuck off_.

One did, and choking, he caught the other men’s attention, and soon, they had excuses to make and reasons to flee the scene.

An uncomfortable coiling in his gut remained, turning his stare at Aomine and his appealing back profile, hoping some more minutes of staring at the globes would make him feel at least an ounce better.

Aomine, though, feeling as if someone was staring intensely at him, prepared his most comfortable glower over his shoulder only to be (pleasantly) surprised at the redheaded fireman he was just thinking of; any fireman would be a better option at this point, he thought, compared to the Lieutenant currently covertly hiding behind his desk, chair pushed way back against the wall to provide more distance.

He smirks at Kagami, who only frowns harder at being caught.

So he decides to make his move, stopping respectfully at the door, knocking on the jamb. “Is everything okay, sir?”

Aomine turns to leer at him appreciatively, or so he would like to think, but Kagami has to maintain his composure or he will _do the_ _American_ his colleagues chalk up all his insane activities to, and do Aomine on the Lieutenant’s desk. While the man is still sitting there.

And apparently answering his question.

Kagami frowns.

The Lieutenant takes that as a responding expression, so he stutters and waves about, but the other two are not even paying attention to his verbal diarrhoea. As though realising this, he says, “Kagami, why don’t you look this over?”

Kagami strolls over away from his post at the door jamb, walking into the small space with one hand in front of him in guise to guide Aomine slightly to the side so that he could see over the material they were discussing. Instead, however, Kagami placed his full hand over Aomine’s ass, moving his hand in such a way that his fingers curled into the fork of his tight pants and squeezed slowly. It took more than half of his mind to not moan at the touch, especially since Kagami had not yet moved his hand away, applying pressure in between the valley of his ass. Automatically, Aomine straightened his posture which was when Kagami withdrew his hand as if nothing had happened.

Confused, Aomine stared at him.

The Lieutenant, thinking that a fight was about to brew, hurried to interrupt with, “Kagami here is a specialist in Arson Investigations. He could have been a Lieutenant, but for some reason he refuses to do the exam. I guarantee that he will be able to answer your questions, Aomine- _junsa_.”

Kagami glanced up from the report through red eyelashes before dismissing him entirely to complete reading the report.

Aomine scowled, crossing his arms against his chest. “So? Why aren’t you taking the exam? Think you’re too good for it?” He himself had been waiting patiently to apply for his exam to be promoted, but his superior, the old fart, would not let him leave since Aomine intimidated everyone in the department to do their work properly, as though the thought of handling exploding things were not enough for a resolve. He was feeling slightly vindictive that Kagami too was stuck where he was at his level. In fact, he had heard about Kagami’s ruthlessness in the field, as well as his levelheadedness when in charge out in the field, astonished that Kagami would not be reckless and push through to save whoever he deemed needed saving. In that aspect, Kagami had grown far from his teenage years.

It was provocative and an extreme commove. But Aomine digresses; lately everything about the other was turning him on.

Shaking his head, he returns to stare at the hunched red head, waiting for his input.

“What problems are you finding in the report?” Kagami asked casually, still going over the information.

Aomine listed them out, again, one after the other, completely bored out of his mind on the topic now. He was stuck in the fifth division, the bombs and explosives division, despite his lack of knowledge on it. It could have been because no other division wanted to take someone who was as reckless and unable to take all commands given, so he was delegated to the suicidal section of the police. Not that he cared; it was more action than he thought he would get, and it built his nerves of steel when he was faced with dangerous situations. He just wishes, now, that it would work in his sexual life as well, considering his current carnal mate hardly batted an eyelid at him unless he wanted some action.

Feeling the stare grow uncomfortable, Kagami exchanged a simple glance before he said, “The report seems to be in order. Kawasaki is straightforward in his statements, and he hasn’t left anything out. Nothing he has written seems to flag out as suspicious.”

“But see this?” Aomine edged closer to point at the markings of the blast marks on the picture turned in for evidence. “Last few times I saw this on our investigations, I went to the other station to confirm with them that it was really a mistake or even a careless housewife. But these marks, I’ve seen them before by this arsonist-wannabe who makes home bombs with bleach and stuff.” Aomine continued to explain the case to them, for once glad that Kagami was seriously listening to him rather than scoffing him away with his pet theories of a serial arsonist.

“Can you remember all the cases by number or something? I’ll bring it up and we can go over them if you really think there is something untoward happening here,” Kagami relents in the end, frown morphing into a different kind as he looks more thoughtful and determined.

Feeling a hundred times better than when he first came in, Aomine agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

When they do enter the bar, the air is warm and cosy, and far more welcoming than the cold wind from outside. As the weather was turning colder, Kagami agreed more readily than otherwise to join in with the group for drinking a few rounds before turning in for the night. Since he had offered to help Aomine with his soon to be closed case due to no new evidence turning up, he was giving up a few hours before his next shift to pour over the similar cases with the officer. Some fun should not hurt.

 _Last words of any man,_ Kagami thought dryly, as he neared the bar where five people were struggling to keep two men away from each other. He recognised three of the five: two were from his station, one being the Arson Investigator Kawasaki, and the other a colleague, while the one Kawasaki was arguing physically with was none other than Aomine. Who, Kagami thought, was snarling and looking more like a beast than a man about now.

Using his height and his build, Kagami easily pushed through the others crowding around, some just looking in and others being good Samaritans and trying to break up the fight, two of them being the body-barriers between the arguing couple.

“What’s going on?” he asked, gruff voice carrying easily enough, coming in between just as Aomine threw a punch towards the substantially smaller Kawasaki. Ha caught the thrown fist easily, halting the motion, surprising everyone in the circle at his presence. “I’m not asking again.”

“Um, Kagami-san, right?” A tall man with a dulcet voice asked. He had been one of the two standing in between Aomine and Kawasaki, odd tinged brown hair and green down set eyes. He was genially handsome, Kagami would give him, but his voice and face did not go with his towering build. At least Kagami fit the bill with his ferocious stare.

“Yea, what’s going on here?” he glances over at Kawasaki, completely ignoring the unruly Aomine who sputtered at the slight. Aomine glowered, tugging his fist back. He did not leave his arm though, feeling the raging pulse of the angry man within his closed fist. “Kawasaki?”

“Sorry to get you involved in this, senpai,” Kawasaki said, ducking his head politely, embarrassed at the state he was caught in. “But Aomine- _junsa_ and I were just…disagreeing with my latest report that I submitted to their department.” The tone he used on Aomine’s name itself showed his disgust with dealing with him.

Slightly peeved, Kagami refused to retort, keeping his anger in check. Instead, he said, “Aomine… _junsa_ ,” he added, “I thought we were going to leave discussion on the case for tomorrow?”

Aomine did not appreciate the way in which Kagami was handling things since it looked as if he was siding with the Arson Investigator. Just when he thought Kagami was a decent fireman, the idiot goes and shows his true colours. Severely annoyed at the turn of events, he roughly snatched his arm back, ready to smack Kagami once as well. So what if they were banging each other? Aomine did not deserve the third degree here. Not from Kagami.

However, Kagami merely grabbed the arm again, this time holding the wrist so tightly, the force surprised out of Aomine a wince. “I asked you a question,” Kagami stated, glaring before he looked to Kawasaki. “Kawasaki, head home for tonight. I’ll speak to you tomorrow about your conduct. Let me deal with this.”

And Aomine stewed in his anger, glaring daggers into Kagami’s red hair as he was dragged out of the bar and into the secluded parking lot. The minute he was let go, he was going to make Kagami regret treating him in such a way.

Outside, Kagami releases Aomine only to sigh and shake his head, not even bothering to turn around as he said, “I thought you were more proficient than this, Aomine. Losing it at a rookie. I even told you that his report was spotless, and I would go over those case files with you tomorrow. Why can’t you just… _behave_?” Kagami looks down at the gravel they were standing, their shadows stretched out by the lone lamppost lit in the parking lot. “That kid Kawasaki behaved better than you. You even threw the first punch. You’re lucky I was there to stop you from making a grave mistake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine hates being second best.

Even when they are fighting, he wants to own Kagami’s every thought, breath and sight. So he does what he knows best; he reaches over for the other’s shoulder and knees him in the solar plexus, winding him. Kagami follows through with harsh panting when the air is forced out of him, the pain more immense than he thought possible. He is weakened enough, and stunned at the violent reaction, that he does not struggle when Aomine drags him to the car, throwing him into the back seat.

He does not wait even, to move to a secluded place, and all but undresses the two of them in such a short time, Kagami is appreciative and a little bit irked at the thought of being done in some…cheap way. He used to think the backseat of a car was a prime kinky fantasy, but he knows better with experience that even a closet has a better outlook than being cramped into such a small space.

But Aomine looks to be of the unconcerned type, glowering in a way that just makes him burn.

“Fucking look at me when you talk,” are the first words he says, grinding down on his pelvis. Kagami knows he should not be so taken up with the sight of Aomine heaving and panting, and angry at him, but there is only so much space in his brain when Aomine looks like that.

Kagami ignores the red flags popping up in his head that what he is thinking is a downward spiral into something he cannot—no, will not be able to get out of later.

In response, he grips those lean hips, holding the other down further, friction delicious between their crotches. “Yea? And why should I?”

“Because I said so,” he retaliated, gripping Kagami’s flanks and baring his teeth like a wounded animal. “And if you want in my pants, you’d better do as I say.”

Kagami laughed at that.

“But it’s you who wants into my pants, Aomine-chan,” he teases, his voice dropping into a rasp that he knows Aomine just loves even if it rubs his fur wrong at the words. As expected, Aomine’s toes curl in his boots, his knees tighten at Kagami’s thighs and his fingers dig into muscled sides.

“Yea and you don’t?!” Aomine growled. “I know you were staring at my ass earlier on. Don’t lie. I can tell when you are fucking it in your mind.”

Kagami pauses, piqued but apprehensive.

Aomine is not lying—when they were at the station, Kagami had spent a god-awful amount of time staring at the sleek curve of Aomine’s backside, watching as the man, unaware he was behind him, lean forward on the desk of his Lieutenant to demand answers for his report which he thought were lacking. In the middle of angry speculations, Aomine had glanced above his shoulder to glare at the unsuspecting sap who was ogling at his ass, when their eyes caught each other. The grin the man gave was proof enough that he knew what Kagami was thinking, spreading his legs a little bit more than necessary as he continued his ‘conversation’.

And Kagami had to glare off those unwanted appraisals Aomine was getting from the other repressed males in the firehouse, and only his disapproving stance adjacent to the Lieutenant’s open office stopped those brave enough to come for a closer look.

Remembering that, Kagami shifted into a glare so agonising, Aomine was licking his lips at the thoughts running through the now hot-headed redhead.

“Yea? You remember that, huh?” He asked, languorously swirling his hips the best he could in the tight space at the back of his car, bent over ridiculously as he was.

Despite his first trepidations of possibly doing the deed in the car, Aomine had changed his mind, but then like a switch turning off, he got off Kagami’s lap, tucked himself in and zipped up his slacks. Kagami watched with narrowed eyes as Aomine acted in virtually the same way he had done to the man in the beginning.

A slow amused grin stretched his lips despite himself and the raging hard on pressed against him by the man dressing above him.

Aomine reached for his shirt that he had draped—surprisingly neatly for him—over the headrest of the driver’s seat, pulling the sleeves on and doing up the bottom buttons first. Halfway up, he glanced down at Kagami, red eyes glinting in the shadowed backseat, not moving more than his breathing did.

“Playing the harsh mistress role, huh?” Kagami asked, _sotto_ _voce_. “Didn’t think you could restrain your lustful side.”

Aomine’s back muscles tightened at the words Kagami was near drawling in a sinful murmur, pleasant shivers traversing his spine as if they belonged there. His fingers missed the next button and Kagami caught on just as quickly, arm snapping into play to tug at them.

“Are you angry? That I didn’t feed your pride inside?” the redhead asked, warm breath heating up the skin on his fingers that were brought close to his lips. Aomine clenched his hand to snap it away, but Kagami just gripped tighter, refusing to let go, not once renouncing the gentle touch of lips against the digits. “Are you angry that I didn’t give in to wanting you just as badly as you want me?”

“No!” Aomine snapped before the hot agile muscle from Kagami’s mouth desisted him from registering what was being said, lathering his fingers one side before engulfing them into that large mouth.

Aomine’s mouth dried up, and slowly, the same sensation travelled down to his throat, and an involuntary moan sounded out.

With his other hand, he smacked his mouth close, but it was too late if the amused glint in red eyes did not glow hotter as the mouth sucked softly and gently around his fingers, eliciting more sounds from Aomine. But he drew the line when his lower body started to minutely rotate in easy circles, the same way his fingers were being twirled by the man’s thick tongue.

“Stop it,” Aomine moaned out, despite his brain telling him to leave now rather than convince the other to let go. “I’m leaving.”

“And where will you go, Aomine-chan, looking like that?” Kagami’s other hand appeared from wherever it was lurking, to run along the inseam of his thigh and then to the recently zipped up closure. Aomine bucked against the fingers, blushing, and trying to restrain his disobedient body from reacting to _every little thing_ Kagami was doing to it. The same hand, though, traced a path across the top of his thigh and across his hip to settle flatly against one ass cheek, palming it soothingly.

Aomine liked that, suddenly forgetting that he was not supposed to, leaning into the touch, and hitching himself a little higher by his knees, gave Kagami more access to work with.

And then mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

Kagami huffed out a long laugh, not letting up his ministrations, instead tugging Aomine closer to his pelvis so that both their crotches were immersed in each other’s heat. Ever so slightly, he started jerking up and down, causing a friction that Aomine wanted more of, harder and more gratifying than what he was been given.

“Aomine-chan,” he called, and Aomine has far consoled himself to allow the infernal name-calling, “I want to feel you completely.” Kagami released the hand he held hostage with his tight grip, allowing Aomine to take it back and massage the appendage. “Will you allow me, my mistress?” He asked in English at the end.

But it was one word Aomine understood clearly.

“You bet I’m your fucking mistress!” He snapped, reaching out to grab Kagami by his hair and jolting him upwards to be face-to-face. “No one else can do this to you, you hear?”

Molten red amber eyes stared at him steadily, not even blinking.

“I hear you,” he spoke, not demurely like Aomine would have liked, but the strong undertone in the man’s currently indulgent voice send a pleasing hum into his being. He hummed along with it, sated at the thought, until Kagami opened his big mouth again. “If you promise you won’t open yourself up to anyone else.”

Aomine scoffed; Kagami was an idiot to think he would let _anyone_ _else_ do this to him, taking him to bed to be the bottom. It was already demeaning for him to allow Kagami of all people, and he had enough of his pride to let it happen again and again without a fight.

But one look at Kagami’s stoic face derailed his thoughts.

Suddenly confused, and burning, and tingling under that heavy stare, Aomine mumbled out something even he did not know the words of.

“Come here, you little baby,” and Aomine, distantly, hated being called that too, but his body did weird things on hearing the other pronounce those words with the most reverent, gravelly voice he ever hears from him, even more so than the other speaks about basketball, and his body just wants to do the redhead’s every bidding. (But he will never tell him that, god forbid the other learns the trick to his undoing.)

But Kagami does not care to use mere words to undo pliant, unresisting Aomine. It is nice to not be struggled against, but it is decidedly even better when Aomine fights tooth and nail not to be undone by him. Kagami loves the fire Aomine burns in his chest when they fight for power in their sexual encounters, even if he has to do it from under him.

“Hey,” he remembers, excitement coursing through his blood, pumped by the overzealous heart of his, loud in this closed space. “You still haven’t tried to ride yourself on me, huh?” He grins, all teeth and no sliver of eyes seen, “Want to try your luck now?”

And Aomine groans in complete dismal regret and fear and anticipation; he has no idea which one presides as he agrees half-heartedly.

 

Unclothed fully this time—Aomine does not know where he has chucked his underwear, but Kagami will be buying him clean ones when they are done, he is going to make sure of it—Aomine appraises what has to be done first.

“Do I have to stretch myself?” He asks, not sure how to do it for himself, still being ashamed of that part of him.

Kagami, as though knowing what is stopping the other, shrugs. “You could show me what you’ve learnt from all our trysts. I even have lube to help you.”

The admission of the presence of the lube shocks Aomine silent for a few seconds, awed, then he is chortling with a grin so large, he knows Kagami knows what it means. “Trotting lube in your pocket now, are we?” He cannot help but ask.

Kagami does not smile or smirk or do anything but look straight at him. It is a little daunting, if Aomine had to be honest, feeling like Kagami was stripping each layer of him until even his soul is shivering and naked, aching to be held by his large arms so that it feels safe again. His own thoughts scare him, dampening his grin marginally.

The car feels hot despite how cold the night really is.

Kagami tilts his head, pondering, but then finally says, “Well, if my mistress is strutting that fucking ass around town, showing everyone how good he looks bent over and begging to be ripped into, I can’t help but prepare for a quick lesson via punishment, now can I?”

Aomine felt a massive thunderbolt hit him in the chest, and wheezing at the unpredictable answer, stares open mouthed at the redhead.

“W-what?”

Kagami frowns. “Aomine, you fucking reek of pheromones, you know that?!” He demanded, grabbing both ass cheeks in his palms and squeezing them. Aomine jerked up in surprise, both at the words and the motion. “You keep wagging this thing at others and someone’s going to snap, and pound this baby into submission.”

Moaning at the seemingly never-ending groping, Aomine muttered a barely heard, “Just like you did?”

“Yea,” Kagami shamelessly agrees, “Just like I did. I’m just surprised no one has _before_ me.” He grinds up into Aomine, spread on top of him as he is, the friction so tantalising, Aomine made noises he has only heard women make. Biting his lip at a particularly hip jerking movement, Aomine braces himself on Kagami’s abdomen, fingers trying to clench for some support but not finding any. Though each grazing touch caused the muscles to bunch and shiver; Aomine looked through thick lashes as a brush of red spattered Kagami’s cheeks. Liking that he is able to elicit some form of reaction, Aomine tries to aptly move his fingers in light trails, round and round, further up the expanse of developed body, finally resting on firm pectorals. Kagami hissed, releasing a pleasured sigh, so Aomine flicked the nubs forming. He was enraptured at what he was causing Kagami to feel.

“No one will be able to take me on,” he decided to let out, the conversation just barely in his consciousness when he had better things to do. Kagami has already taken over his hips, directing the dance on his groin with expert ease; it makes Aomine faintly angry at the thoughts that Kagami has had others before him, has made countless men beg and plead, and possibly even allowed them to do the same to the redhead.

Suddenly, he was writhing in jealously unbecoming of him.

“Hey you bastard,” he decided to start with, red split eyebrows rising up on a furrowed forehead of concentration, “How many have you exploited like this?”

Instead of answering, Kagami first frowned then roared with laughter, body moving almost raucously on the back seat, causing Aomine to grab onto the headrest of the seat closest to him, the movement gyrating up into him, shaking the car much similar to how it would have moved if they were right in the middle of the deed.

But they were not; it was just the idiot fireman laughing his ass off.

Though Aomine did give him credit for not removing his hands off his ass, still playing with the cheeks in sensuous motions, fingers becoming slightly adventurous as they started to brush his hole lightly. He shivered with each touch, tingling from head to toe, feeling his asshole pucker and twitch with want and need.

“Exploited is a bit of a crude word,” Kagami says. “I never needed to _exploit_ someone.” Red eyes on him again, tongue licking his lips again, leaving a trail of glimmering spit under the little light illuminating their activities. “Not the way I _exploited_ you.”

The heat that kept coming in waves soared up high in him, making his nipples harden under the stare. Kagami again licked his lips, this time bringing his lower lip in between his teeth as he groaned, tightening his hold on Aomine’s ass, spreading his cheeks.

“Aomine, do me a favour and get the lube out. I’m going to prep you,” he grinned, “nice and slow. Just the way I like it.”

Aomine moved, doing as he was asked but also allowing for the friction between their cocks to continue, eyes forcing themselves to close at the building pleasure and the predictive actions that were in store for him.

With fumbling hands, the lube passed from one owner’s hands to the other, and soon, the initial cool sensation touched Aomine’s asshole, making it convulse and pull away from heated fingers that gently brought his hips back to meet the lubricate coated digits. As usual, Kagami did not wait for him to adjust himself on one finger before the second joined. Though this time, he pumped them carefully in and out, pushing as much as they would go without wiggling them a tiny bit.

His judicious movements made Aomine cringe, waiting patiently for when they would touch about that bundled up ball of nerves which usually made him see white and for his breathing to get really hard, and for him to be a few bated pants away from begging Kagami to just fuck him with his big, hot—

Kagami spread his fingers apart, scissoring and twirling, and Aomine followed with the motion, only downwards, hoping to get the redhead to finish this preparation of his quickly; they never really did much, and Aomine had a hell of a time after the fact, but they hardly did meet on a regular for Kagami to be careful about his hole.

Initially, Aomine just thought Kagami was jealous.

Despite Aomine only making a show of it for Kagami, he had no clue that others were licking their chops waiting to dig in as well. At least that was what Kagami had said the reason for carrying the lube tonight was, but what if… What if Kagami was taking care because he wanted to do this—do _him_ his mind supplied ruthlessly—more often?

Aomine looked down at Kagami, the man breathing shallowly as he concentrated on working his fingers to stretch him out, and experimentally pushing in the third finger. Aomine gasped, his mind overworking on the fact: they _never_ did three fingers. It was a given that Kagami would either do him tight after the initial two-digit fingering, or he would make Aomine beg by spreading him with four finger tips. Now when three coated fingers moved as high as the fingers’ length was, and out by only an inch, Aomine is anticipating something he is not sure he should be anticipating.

Kagami removes the fingers carefully, sliding them out only to grab onto himself to adjust Aomine on the tip of the head, easing him as slowly as he can with one arm wrapped around his waist. He has hardly any room to work, so he makes do with a little fumbling, but Aomine, unlike his usual biting self, is quiet.

Too quiet, he feels, glancing up briefly to see if the man is still alive and not hyperventilated, but his own breath catches in his throat, freezing him.

“Ao…mine?” he calls out, a little worried at the glazed look the blue haired officer is directing at him. He releases himself to wrap that hand around Aomine’s forearm, holding him up so that Kagami can move to sit to use the light outside. “Aomine!”

Parted lips close to frown at him, eyes clearing a bit to look and ask, “What is it?” His voice though comes out in a near gasped pitch, and using his shoulders to breathe. Kagami has the explicit desire to kiss him.

So he does.

The act surprises Aomine, who to his knowledge, they have only kissed once, when they first started playing each other. Kagami never initiated one again and Aomine never had the time to think about it when he thought he would die from lack of air. Maybe hours later, when there is nothing in him making him cry out in pain, pleasure and utmost relief to be filled by him, Aomine will think about missing one crucial activity with Kagami.

Which is why, when Kagami is kissing him—no, almost devouring him from his mouth—Aomine pushes away from him, gasping out, and “No kissing.”

Kagami frowns, leaning forward still, hovering over his mouth, so Aomine continues, “Because I know where your mouth has been.

Kagami chuckles away his concerns with “What, so you think you are dirty?”

Aomine does not want that tongue in his mouth because he knows he will choke on it, wanting to take that colossal lithe muscle into his own mouth to suck on it but he also knows why he does not want to be kissed. A horribly filthy part of him wanted Kagami to be able to talk, to demean him, and to play him with words, or even to just let loose that guttural moan that shakes his body, quivers his muscles, and curls his toes.

Aomine wants all that and more.

“Aomine,” Kagami’s voice hits that low note he was just thinking about, and batting eyes that are refusing to stay open, he stares into swirling reds so deep, he drowns. “Let me kiss you.”

Aomine does not think about anything else then, throwing caution to the wind as he wraps his long limbs across Kagami’s broad shoulders to keep them as close as possible, sweat slicked bodies sticking to each other, mouths clashing and tongues duelling; it felt the same as when they played basketball, when they fucked; when they fought. They kissed in the same way.

A rush of _something_ comes over him, and Aomine, not knowing what else to do, moved his hips to join them fully at that point of contact as well. Kagami in turn moaned into the kiss, feverish hands trying to find something to do with all the action every other part of his body was having, so they decided to split the attention; one hand resumed groping Aomine’s firm and pliant ass, and the other moved to trace along Aomine’s ear, inching to his scalp and dragging his fingers into the short strands, grasping whatever they could to draw Aomine closer.

Aomine let him, his own hands reaching up to clench fistfuls of red hair, and then unclenching them, massaging the hard head under his fingertips, then clenching and unclenching his hair again.

The fever that Kagami had transferred to Aomine, and the two moved in almost tandem against each other, the back seat not an issue for the wider man anymore, and the low roof of the car a thing of the past for Aomine who rode Kagami in a way he knew the man would enjoy the thorough incendiary motions he was conducting, especially since the grip on his ass was becoming bruise-worthy.

“Faster, please,” Aomine managed to mumble between their smacking and licking lips, knowing it was better to ask the temperamental man before he took matters in his hand by stopping them to teach Aomine a lesson in obedience—he knows better now, that if he wants this pleasure, he needs to be pliant and ask his master.

“Whatever my mistress wants,” the man returns with a sensual licking of his teeth, grabbing Aomine’s lower lip with his teeth as both hands gripped his hips and followed what was asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami managed to strip away from Aomine’s slick form regretfully enough, closing the door behind him. He breathed in a deep lungful of cold crisp air, a distinct temperature difference from that of the car. If he was any other character, he would have lit a cigarette and blew out a stream after a good long fuck.

But he was not any other character, and it was not any other good long fuck.

Kagami knocked on the window to get the still struggling male’s attention, saying, “You lock the doors, I’ll just head on down to the 24/7 mart and get you your underwear.” He smirks at the glare he received for the statement, tapping his heel as he moved away, grinning all the while, unconcerned for the cold wrapping up his then warmed body and making him miss being stuck in the cramped back seat, firmly in between burning thighs.

He does not get too far when a person who seems to be smoking looks over at him, waving. Kagami frowns, realising the stream of smoke was actually the man breathing out in the cold air. He recognises him from the bar, and it is not until another familiar male detracts from beside him does it click. “Oh, you’re the new guy from the Tottori prefecture,” he recalled and was glad when the younger man nodded, blushing in embarrassment when remembered. Kagami ignored the blush, knowing how it was for him when he first joined. “Thanks for stepping in earlier and not allowing the fight to blow up.”

“Oh no, there’s nothing to thank,” the soft-spoken man replies politely. There will probably never be a day when Kagami will ever have that kind of demure personality even when he learns the right ways in which he should speak here in Japan. On a distant thought, he does not think it will happen in English either. “We just happened to be there, and since Aomine- _junsa_ is a _senpai_ to my friend,” he (politely) refers to the maroon headed man with an undercut standing at his elbow, bowing his head shortly at being referred, similar red eyes staring straight at him, “We thought it would be…better to stop it before it escalated.”

Kagami nodded, adding, “Either way it was helpful. You don’t want to find out how unbearable that guy is when he’s affronted.”

The two share an uncomfortable laugh but he chuckles mirthfully until the loud roar of “Fuck you Kagami! You said you were getting me an underwear, you jerk, so why are you there chatting?!” came from behind him.

Kagami grew hot, first with embarrassment, and then with anger, rearing his head back to the parked car to see Aomine’s head popping out from the back seat window, scowling. Gone was the pleasant smoothness from his face when he had left him to go on his shopping spree. “You dimwit! I told you to stay _in_. Can’t you see I’m thanking your saviours?!”

“Saviours?!” he called back, confused. He pushed himself further out to squint at the two standing awkwardly in front of Kagami.

Kagami smacked his forehead and rubbed down his face.

“Oh! Yo, _kohai!”_ Aomine grinned for all of two seconds before, as if realising the situation, popped his head back in quickly, and then proceeded to close the window.

Shuffling in the cold, Kagami decided to be the voice of reason. Again. “Let’s…just forget that you saw that.”

“Yea, sure,” the police officer said, the fireman still blushing and looking about awkwardly. “We’ll…leave you be now. Good night.”

Kagami watched the two leave first, his embarrassment of Aomine slowly dying, and the thought of what this meant skimming his thoughts as he made it to the store. “Good evening,” he called out to the cashier.

“Oh, having a good time, sir?” the cashier greeted.

Kagami grinned, large and wide, fully satisfied with himself. “Oh you wouldn’t believe it if I even told you about it.”

 

* * *

 

 _Junsa_ , if no one understood yet, is policeman or even officer.

 **Author’s Note:** So you see my problem? I even tried to distract myself which worsened my state. I’m helpless.  Did anyone notice what I did? Did they? Because I wonder to myself if I should even get into it. Like what am I doing? So I stopped. And thought about it long and hard. So I left them nameless to save myself. Oh, and shaved one of them partially, because undercuts are sexy I tell you, when done right. My mind did it right. Oh my God, I need help.


End file.
